Burbujas
by The Godess of imaginary light
Summary: El champagne puede ser más que peligroso... en especial para cierta tamaraniana que nunca lo probó. Star champagne desaste


Burbujas

—¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Cy! —gritó Star apenas vio aparecer a su amigo en la puerta de la cocina—. Te deseo muchas felicidades para un nuevo aniversario del día en que naciste…

Y lo abrazó.

Cyborg sonreía, divertido como siempre.

—Felicidades, Cy —le dijo Robin.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le dijo Raven, con una leve sonrisa.

—¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, viejo! —exclamó Chico Bestia—. Y, dime, ¿qué haremos hoy? ¿Saldremos a comer pizza, jugaremos videojuegos, iremos a un día de parque o…?

—En realidad, tenía planeado hacer una fiesta aquí, para todos los Titanes —anunció Cyborg, sentándose a comer su desayuno—. ¿Qué les parece?

Raven estaba a punto de opinar que "una pérdida de tiempo", pero recordó que era su cumpleaños, de modo que sonrió y le respondió:

—Es una excelente idea —todos los Titanes la miraron estupefactos, y ella se defendió—: ¿Qué? ¿No puede tener una fiesta el día de su cumpleaños?

Rígidamente, los chicos asintieron.

—Pero entonces tenemos algunos preparativos que hacer —comentó Star.

—Tienes razón —dijo Cyborg, que parecía no estar en absoluto preocupado por ello, ya que sonreía abiertamente—. Yo me encargaré de la comida —miró amenazante a Chico Bestia— y de la bebida.

—Nosotras podemos decorar la Torre —sugirió Star, abrazando a Raven, que (todo a causa del cumpleaños de su amigo) se dejó arrastrar, asintiendo.

—Entonces, Chico Bestia y yo nos comunicaremos con los invitados. ¿Llamamos a los Titanes Este? —preguntó Robin.

—¡Claro, viejo! No sería una fiesta sin ellos —alegó Cyborg, levantándose—. Empecemos. La fiesta será alrededor de las 20 hs. Nos vemos.

El trabajo de Robin y Chico Bestia fue el más sencillo: bastaba con tomar el comunicador, o a lo sumo, iniciar una teleconferencia con Ciudad Acero, charlar unos momentos con los Titanes Este, comentarles de la fiesta, invitarlos y ya.

Para Raven, en cambio, su trabajo fue el peor que pudo haberle tocado. No le gustaba ir de compras, pero allí estaba, en el Centro Comercial, con Starfire, eligiendo guirnaldas de colores brillantes, chascos, globos coloridos, estandartes y cosas así. Pero estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo por no mostrarse molesta con Star, y casi diría que lo disfrutó. Después de todo, no era mucho el tiempo que pasaba con su amiga.

Cyborg, mientras tanto, estaba en su habitación. No necesitaba salir de compras, pues llevaba meses planeando la fiesta, y tenía allí, escondido, todo lo que necesitaba. Mientras miraba varias cajas apiladas dentro de uno de sus clósets, no pudo más que felicitarse a sí mismo:

—Eres un genio, Cyborg —y sonrió.

No les llevó mucho tiempo organizar todo, dado que fue un trabajo en equipo.

A las 19 hs., toda la Torre T estaba decorada, e irradiaba ánimo festivo.

—Ya tenías planeado esto, ¿no es así? —preguntó Robin con suspicacia.

—¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —su sonrisa lo delataba—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—¿La centena de cajas que sacaste de tu habitación? —preguntó s su vez Robin—. Mira, es sólo una pregunta, no quiere decir que vaya a prohibirte nada o algo así… —el líder se detuvo en seco—. Cyborg, ¿eso es…? —miraba y apuntaba con el dedo a una caja entreabierta, donde se veían botellas llenas de un líquido transparente.

Cyborg rió.

—Sí.

—¿¿Vodka? —Robin estaba atónito—. ¿¿¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—Vamos, viejo, relájate. Somos adolescentes, necesitamos algo de eso de vez en cuando —Cyborg sonreía de oreja a oreja—. Además, si no te gusta el vodka, tengo cervezas, vinos blancos y tintos, licores, vinos espumantes, champagne, whisky… (**N/A:** OH MY GOD!)

—¿Y qué pasará si mañana tenemos una emergencia, y todos están alcoholizados? —cuestionó el chico maravilla, histérico.

—Ya relájate, Robin, es en serio.

—Lo que te digo también es en serio.

—¿Qué? ¿Eres abstemio?

Robin parpadeó varias veces, algo sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Dime la verdad —Cyborg lo codeó, sonriendo con picardía—. Sabes que…

—Ya basta —lo detuvo el muchacho pelinegro—. No, no soy abstemio, ¿de acuerdo? Y por esta vez pasa. Pero no vuelvas a hacer lo mismo, Cyborg, de verdad.

—Lo prometo —dijo Cyborg con cara de ángel—. Ahora diviértete.

Los Titanes Este entraban en ese momento.

Se saludaron con los Jóvenes Titanes, charlando animadamente de lo que había ocurrido durante el tiempo que no se habían visto, de los villanos que habían derrotado, de la convivencia entre ellos, de las bromas…

Reían entre sí, bromeaban, el ambiente era muy relajado.

Había luces de colores en toda la sala, comida en grandes cantidades en la mesa, y poco a poco, cada Titán fue presentándole a Cyborg los regalos.

Chico Bestia le obsequió un CD con uno de los videojuegos "más nuevos e interesantes" del mercado, usando sus propias palabras.

Robin, un programa de entrenamiento.

Starfire, una escultura echa en sabrá Dios qué piedra de su planeta natal, que representaba a él mismo junto al Auto-T.

Raven, sabiendo de sus gustos y habiéndolo observándolo los días de casi toda su vida, le obsequió un Game Boy, con varios cartuchos de videojuegos.

Abeja le obsequió discos de música.

Aqualad un álbum de fotografías que él mismo había hecho, con fotos de paisajes submarinos y animales de allí.

Speedy, un microprocesador totalmente nuevo y último modelo, listo para potenciar su computadora.

Más y Menos le dieron una bola de ésas tipo disco, enorme, para la Torre T, recordando el incidente con el Hermano Sangre cuando él les había ayudado en Ciudad Acero.

Cyborg recibió cada uno de esos regalos con muchísimo agrado, y hasta se emocionó con el de los gemelos Más y Menos. (**N/A:** sé que no me debería meter, pero Más y Menos me parecen realmente adorables… nn)

Luego de los regalos, estalló la música.

Todos (bueno, casi todos) se pusieron a bailar frenéticamente al ritmo de la moderna música. Raven se alejó del barullo, yendo a ver por el enorme ventanal las luces nocturnas de Jump City.

En cuanto todos se distrajeron un poco, Cyborg se escabulló. Abeja, que lo estaba buscando, lo vio de pronto, y se quedó congelada.

Cy estaba detrás de la barra del desayuno, y detrás de él se veían alineadas varias botellas de diversos colores que resaltaban con las luces. Tenían puesto el intento de un smoking: en realidad, era sólo una camisa con un saco negro y una corbata de moño, y entre las manos sostenía un mezclador, listo para empezar a preparar tragos.

—¡¡¡Buuueeenas noches, Titanes! —gritó. Raven lo miró, ciertamente asustada. Al parecer, él ya había probado "algunos" de sus propios tragos—. ¿Están listos para probar nuevas combinaciones? ¡Cy les dará el trago que pidan, sólo acérquense!

Robin se tomó la cabeza, y Star y Abeja rieron animadamente.

Speedy fue el primero en acercarse a la barra.

—Un daikiri de banana, amigo —le pidió (**N/A:** XD… Lo siento, es que no me pude resistir… me acordé de la primera vez que probé ese trago… jajajaja!).

Superando la timidez, y siguiendo el "mal ejemplo" de Speedy, los chicos (los varones primero) fueron acercándose a la barra y pidiendo diversos tragos.

Al rato, Raven también se acercó, aunque ella, asustada por los efectos del alcohol en sus amigos (que a esa altura ya decían incoherencias), le pidió un Ananá Frozen.

Cyborg parpadeó, confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Ananá Frozen —resaltó Raven.

—Lo siento, Rae, no lo conozco —admitió Cyborg.

—No lo conoces porque no tiene alcohol —puntualizó Raven—. Es jugo de pomelo, pulpa de ananá, hielo y helado de limón —lo hizo a un lado y empezó a prepararlo ella misma. Cuando estuvo listo, lo colocó en un vaso y se marchó.

Starfire, a diferencia de Abeja, todavía no probaba ningún trago. Pero Cy, ya pasado de la graduación de alcohol permitida, la abrazó mientras bailaba…

—¡¡Vamos, Star! ¡¡¡Anímate! —le dijo, tendiéndole un vaso.

—Por favor, Cyborg, tienes un desagradable aliento que parece… alcohol etílico…

Cyborg rió, tremendamente borracho.

—Todos los tenemos a estas alturas… —las palabras le surgían a borbotones—. Vamos, Star… tómatelo con calma… o mejor dicho… ¡sólo tómatelo! —se rió a carcajadas, marchándose y dejándola con una copa descartable en la mano.

Starfire miró con desconfianza el líquido amarillo ámbar y burbujeante que contenía la copa, y se lo llevó a los labios.

Era champagne, y aunque no lo conocía, el sabor le agradó.

Pronto, no quedaba nada en la copa, pero eso no fue señal de preocupación, porque la tamaraniana acaba de encontrar (¡oh, casualidad!) una hielera con una botella del mismo líquido dentro…

A esa primera copa, le sucedieron otra, y otra, y otra, y otra más…

Realmente le gustaba el champagne.

Luego de unas horas, Star (que milagrosamente se mantenía en pie) se entretenía mirando las burbujas de otra copa de champagne. Se veía realmente graciosa, pues estaba tumbada sobre la mesa, con un lado de la cabeza en ella y el resto del cuerpo sentado en el sofá. La mano sostenía la copa mientras ella la observaba; su rostro estaba sonrojado por demás y mostraba una sonrisa boba.

Raven entró desde la azotea.

El panorama era: varios Titanes bailando aún, y la gran mayoría tumbados en la sala. Por suerte, Robin había logrado evitar que Chico Bestia tomara más alcohol, pero la sola copa de algún licor que Cy le había dado ya había hecho suficientes estragos en él.

De modo que Robin, Raven y Abeja eran los únicos que no estaban borrachos.

Al entrar, Raven vio a su amiga tirada en la mesa. Suspiró, elevando la mirada al cielo, y fue a ella.

—Star, ¿te sientes bien? —era una pregunta obvia, pero con los borrachos nunca se sabía—. Creo que debes ir a dormir un poco…

—¡¡Claro que no, Raven! —Starfire dio un salto, bañando de champagne a Raven en el proceso—. ¡Me siento perefetamente bien! ¡¡Nunca me he setido melor! —vociferaba la extraterrestre.

—No lo dudo —aseguró Raven, arqueando una ceja—. Pero creo sería mejor si…

—¡¡¡Raven! —se oyó, seguido de un:

—¡Detente, Chico Bestia! —en voz de Robin.

Al voltear, Chico Bestia estaba apoyado en Raven, sonriéndole bobamente y despidiendo un tremendo olor a licor de menta.

—Raven… —repitió el muchacho verde, hipando—. Mi gran amiga Raven…

—Lo lamento, Raven —se disculpó Robin, llegando hasta ella—. No pude evitar que Cyborg le diera alguna bebida alcohólica… En realidad, no pude evitar que sirviera bebidas en la fiesta…

—No te preocupes, se les pasará con una cuantas horas de sueño —la muchacha, impasible, negó con la cabeza.

—Claro, unas horas de sueño. Es muy fácil decirlo, pero… ¿quién llevará a todos estos borrachos a Ciudad Acero? —preguntó Abeja, uniéndose a ellos—. No es tan cerca, ¿saben?

—¿Más y Menos también…? —empezó a preguntar Robin, pero Abeja lo interrumpió.

—No —terció—. No los dejé. Están dormidos… por allí.

—Yo te ayudaré, Abeja —ofreció Raven—. Haz que todos suban al Auto-T. Yo voy a tratar de hacer que Chico Bestia se duerma…

—No lo golpees —pidió Robin.

—No mientras no me saque de quicio —apuntó ella, marchándose con el chico aún sostenido en sus hombros.

—Por favor, Chico Bestia, Abeja necesita de mi ayuda… —rogaba Raven, intentando hacer que el muchacho permaneciera en la cama.

—¿Quién es Abeja? —preguntó Chico Bestia, risueño.

Raven suspiró con impaciencia.

—Olvídalo…

—Hagamos un tarto —el chico se tambaleó al pararse. Raven lo sostuvo con renuencia—. Yo me dormiré si me das un beso de las güenas nochies…

Raven se ruborizó notablemente.

Un "¡Ni lo sueñes!" estaba a punto de escapar de sus labios, cuando desde el living se oyó:

—Aqualad, no… no hagas eso… ¡¡¡Nooo! —se escuchó un sonido como si una gran ola hubiese chocado en la sala—. ¡Raven, date prisa! —chilló Abeja, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Por suerte no había ningún testigo, pensó la chica de cabello violáceo mientras empujaba a Chico Bestia, que cayó en la cama.

—De acuerdo, ¿sí? —le dijo.

Él asintió con otra de sus ya clásicas sonrisas bobas.

Raven se le acercó, y mientras él cerraba los ojos, posó sus labios en su mejilla con suavidad, deteniéndose apenas un instante.

Al incorporarse, lo miró. Él aún tenía su típica sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

—¿Chico Bestia…? —preguntó casi en un susurro.

Le respondió un ronquido.

En los labios de la muchacha asomó una leve sonrisa de alivio.

—Al fin —dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación y caminaba con rapidez por el pasillo.

En un segundo, entre ella, Abeja y Robin, pudieron meter a todos en el Auto-T.

Cyborg tampoco pareció darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, porque sino, jamás hubiera dejado que se llevaran su amado auto.

—Cuida de Star —le pidió Raven a Robin, ya desde el asiento del pasajero del auto—. Cyborg también le dio alguno de sus inventos…

—¿Eso es olor a champagne? —preguntó él, olfateando un poco al ambiente.

Raven se bajó su capucha.

—Pregúntale a Star qué hizo con su última copa de él —dijo, seria.

—Mmm, ¿Star? —Robin caminaba vacilante hacia la tamaraniana, que yacía de nueva cuenta en la mesa—. ¿Segura que estás bien?

A pesar de tener la vista bastante borrosa, Starfire vio a su líder acercarse, y pensó vagamente: "Qué lindo se ve…".

—Estoy bien, Robin —musitó apenas.

—No lo parece —comentó él, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Y si te ayudo a…?

—Eres muy apuesto, Robin —declaró ella, sin rodeos.

El líder se petrificó, y atinó a hablar, pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios, mientras se refugiaba en sus brazos. Apenas consciente, y rojo como un tomate, él le colocó una mano en la cabeza, como si le acariciara el cabello a una niña pequeña.

—Y lo he pensado siempre —continuó Star, sonriendo tontamente—. Desde que te vi por premera viz, cuando me aiudaste con esos de otro planeta… —proseguía—. Pero no te dije porque… —le dio hipo—… porque tenía timidez… Robin…

Él sonrió levemente.

—Starfire, de veras, creo que es hora de ir a dormir… —le sugirió.

Ella se incorporó, mirándolo de frente, y todo signo de borrachera despareció. Se la veía normal, tan linda e inocente como siempre.

—En realidad, lo único que quisiera es… —se le acercó, esbozando otra sonrisa. Durante esos cortos segundos, Robin pensó (lo poco que pudo pensar) que ella estaba "de vuelta"…—… besarte… —pero se equivocó. Cuando Star estaba a tan sólo pulgadas de los labios de Robin, cayó como fulminada en sus brazos, dejando al chico de antifaz listo para un beso que nunca llegó.

—¿Star? —la sacudió con suavidad. Ella no respondió—. Dormida —concluyó él, mientras la alzaba en brazos y empezaba a caminar hacia su habitación—. Definitivamente, no más burbujas para ti, Starfire…

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo les trata la vida? A mí bastante bien, por el momento… Pero no hablemos de mí, sino de ustedes, mis lectores, los "valientes" que se animan a clickear la historia cuyo título dice al lado "The godess of imaginary light", y leen mis divagaciones… nn Pues, ¡¡¡gracias! Si no es mucha molestia, y quieren dejarme su opinión, ya saben… "Submit Review". ¡Nos vemos! Cariños,**

**The godess of imaginary light**


End file.
